Oops, guess I was wrong!
by MisticElf
Summary: Well, we all know how perverted Miroku is, so what happens when he is tricked into thinking Sango is in the shower, when its really Inuyasha!


Hi everyone! IM BACK! Some of my friends and I were thinking of torture ideas for Inuyasha char's, and here's one of them I found Particularly funny. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

--A/N: All Inuyasha demons/humans are in Kagome's world. There are two other humans, friends of Kagome: Ryoko ((heh heh...yah, thats me!)) and Ely.--

Miroku is feeling Sango up:

Sango: ERG!**MIROKU! **SLAP

Miroku: Has bright red hand print on his face Hhhheeeeyyyyyy Sango...what'd you do that for?

Sango: Sigh Why don't you try and GUESS!

Miroku: Oh! You want to wait until we are married! I'm so sorry darling, but I'm a lady's man. If other women were to see me with you, they'd be turned off. Smirk

Sango: Eyebrow twitches Turned off? DO YOU MEAN BY **ME!** Gets an angry look

Miroku: Why of course! Who else? You must agree, you are a bit sm- **SMACKBANG**

Sango is now standing over a knocked-out miroku with her boomerang. Ryoko, Ely, Kagome, and Inuyasha enter. Kagome and Inuyasha are having a heated argument, while Ely and Ryoko snickering behind them. 

Kagome: **THAT'S IT!** INUYASHA! IM NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! Takes a deep breath What you really need right now, is a...a... a, well...A COLD SHOWER!

Ely and Ryoko look at each other with an evil look in their eyes. The both smirk. 

Inuyasha: FINE THEN! I'm going to my room...AND DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!

Kagome: And that's MY GUEST ROOM TO YOU!

Inuyasha stomps off, and Kagome sighs, turning her anger on Miroku. 

Kagome: ...And WHAT do you think YOU'RE doing! Miroku, stop being a pervert! Thinks GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Ryoko: But isn't this YOUR house? Meaning YOUR room? Or...are you going to SHARE it with him Kagome? Ely snickers again, and Kagome turns bright red 

Kagome: Will you just...just...JUST GO! Miroku runs off in fright

Ely : We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you mad, but... looks at Ryoko

Ryoko: You know...that idea about the 'cold shower' is pretty good...why don't we send Inuyasha to the bathroom?

Kagome: Well...it is pretty hot out, and it should keep him from trying to maim the fridge. I've tried to tell him the food will still be there even if he doesn't hit it. Sigh He just doesn't understand. I don't think he'd ever be able to make it in the twenty-first century!

Ryoko: Well...why don't you show him how to turn it on! Make sure you put on the light, and leave the door unlocked because...uh...well...He may need some help! looks to Ely for help

Ely: If he DOES need help, we'll send Miroku in! The two of them should be able to figure it out if needed!

Kagome: Well, I guess so...alright. takes a deep breath **INUYASHA!** GET DOWN HERE!

Inuyasha's head appears at the head of the stairs, and he sticks his tongue out at her. Kagome scowls while Ryoko and Ely burst into giggles. 

Inuyasha: What do you want Kagome? Scowl

Ryoko: INUYASHA! Be polite! Kagome was just going to tell you about one of the most relaxing things in our world!

Inuyasha: ...And what's that! Speak already, women!

Kagome: Well, I was going to suggest you take a nice, long shower. Here, I'll show you how to use the knobs.

The two of them head off down the hall, and go around a corner. Ely turns to Ryoko. 

Ely: Now, Ryoko, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Ryoko: smirk If you're thinking of Miroku...

Ryoko and Ely both burst out in evil laughter. Kagome comes back, and smiles at them, and goes into the kitchen. Then Miroku comes from...where ever he was! 

Ryoko: Mmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrooooooookkkkkkkuuuuuuuuu! flutters her eyelashes

Ely: Oh, miroku! There you are darling! We've been waiting for you! winkwink

Miroku: Well, I always knew girls couldn't resist me! smirk Sooooo...who's first?

Ryoko and Ely look disgusted, then wink at each other. Ryoko whispers to Ely, and she runs off, an comes back quickly 

Ryoko: Well, did you check!

Ely: Yep! She's sleeping!

Miroku looks confused, and turns to the two girls. They both try and try to look innocent. 

Miroku: Uh, what are you whispering about?

Ely: Uh, well, you see, we would LOVE to spend some time with you, but, uh, we're really busy! So...looks to Ryoko

Ryoko: Uh...Well, we shouldn't really be telling you this, but...starts whispering ...but Sango is taking a nice, hot, shower right now! Miroku looks confused again You know, naked, with water running down her body, and- gets cut off

Miroku: IM COMING DARLING! DADDY'S COM- smack

Ely: What do you think your doing! Why don't you sneak up on her, then she will be surprised, and, uh, when you surprise her, she, uh, tell him Ryoko!

Ryoko: Huh? Uh, if you surprise her, she will, uh, be turned on, and, well...you know!

Ryoko and Ely wink suggestively, and Miroku gets a nose bleed thinking about Sango in the shower. 

Miroku: I get it...**SANGO!**

He then runs down the hall to the bathroom where **Inuyasha** is showering. Ryoko and Ely peer around the corner and listen/look. Suddenly, a loud sound comes from the bathroom 

Inuyasha:** WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU STUPID PERVERTED BASTARD!**

Miroku: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BAKA INU!**

**THUNKBANGWACK **

Inuyasha: THAT'S IT! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TETSUSAIGA!

Miroku: AAAHHHHHH! NOOOOO!

Ryoko: Uh, I think our work here is now done...so...

Ely: LETS RUN!

They both run off, and just after, Inuyasha appears chasing after Miroku. ((don't worry, he's got a towel around his waist))

Miroku: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: **YOUR GONNA GET IT YOU BASTERD!**

They both go off somewhere, and Sango comes down the stairs, giving Ely and Ryoko a strange look

Sango: And what was that all about? Or do I not really want to know!

Ryoko: Heh heh...I don't think you really want to know!

------------------------------

Well, that's all for now! I might add another chappie about what happened with Miroku and Inuyasha in the bathroom!

PLEASE Review! Thanx!


End file.
